True Love Never Dies
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: The Cullens start high school in Forks again after being away for 60 years. A couple of weeks go by quickly, and Bella notices how distant that Edward is becoming. Things don't seem normal so she turns to Emmett for help... BS/EC Renesmee's not born
1. Bad News

**Chapter One**

'**BAD NEWS'**

Bella Cullen POV

"BE-LL-A!" I heard my sister Alice call. I groaned tetchily. What could she possibly want now? "Alice?" I replied, rolling my butterscotch eyes, "Guess what," She positively beamed, "I don't know Alice…okay, what?" I sighed, as she pulled a dejected, demoralized look at me. Alice smirked at me, "We're starting school again!"

I looked at her, disbelief in my eyes and my face, "Here?" I spluttered dramatically, "Here in forks?"

*

Forks was a small town in Clallam County, Washington. It crossed with the Quileute border, and was usually a peaceful town – when it wasn't targeted by human-feeding vampires (like the Volturi). It lacked a decent amount of sunshine, and rained fairly often. Alice was beaming from ear to ear with enthusiasm. I frowned unwillingly, the thought of going back to high school made me heave. "Bella, this isn't something we want to do," Edward murmured in my ear softly, "But it's something we have to do to blend in,"

I bit my marbleized lip, "We'll get noticed," I moaned, "Someone will recognise us, and we'll be exposed,"

*

"Not likely," Alice contradicted me, "How so?" I challenged quizzically. Her small answer seemed highly impossible. "We haven't been here since we moved after your wedding, which was what? 50 … 60 years ago?" She grinned at me. I sighed disconsolately. I'd suffered five insolent years of High school already, and I wasn't prepared for more. "Fine," I growled, "Yay!" Alice almost squealed with delight. "When are we enrolling?" I asked, but truthfully, I didn't want to know. "She's already enrolled us all," Edward answered, smirking at Alice. I pulled a scornful face. I couldn't believe that she'd already enrolled us into school.

*

"Are Emmett and Rosalie attending?" I asked through gritted teeth, "Of course!" Alice replied, innocence in her voice, "Along with Jasper, Edward and I,"

"We're _all_ going then?" I whined, "Looks like it, doesn't it?" I heard Rosalie hiss from the other room. "Alice, why couldn't you have more exciting news other than _starting Forks High School_ again?"

"I agree with Rosalie on this one," I added, nodding agreeably,

"Yeah, you would," Alice muttered to herself. Edward chuckled, "When are we starting Alice?" He asked her calmly, still grinning to himself. "A week today," Alice responded mechanically. It was as if she was a machine, a robot. "Bella, we have to go shopping soon to buy _you_ a new wardrobe," She added, looking at me with a twinkle of joy and delight in her eyes. "_Again,_ Alice?" I moaned, "Is my current wardrobe not good enough?"

*

Alice pretended to look offended, "Of course it's not good enough Bella!" She wailed, "You need newer and better clothes for school,"

I grumbled, "Alice, a school is an institution of _learning_, not a fashion runway."

I could hear the booming laughter from Emmett and a snide snigger from Rosalie from the next room.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

**Hey everyone. I thought it was time to write my first Twilight fan fic - as i've only ever roleplayed as Alice or Rosalie, so i thought it was time to 'spice things up a bit' so to speak, and write as Bella. :')  
Renesmee is not in this, i'm afraid, as it would have been awkward to put in the little twist i have planned. *grins evilly***

Please review and tell me what you think. If y'all like this first chapter, i'll write more. :'D


	2. Forks High School

**Chapter Two**

'**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL'**

I sighed as Alice dragged me through several different shops, one after another. "Eww, God no!" She practically shrieked as I tried on _another_ outfit. "Alice, this is getting beyond ridiculous!" I yelled, finally cracking, "Will you make up your mind? Please?" Alice rolled her eyes at me, her pixie-like curls bouncing off her face. "No…I don't like it," Alice groaned, pulling out more outfits for me to try on. "Bella, you have to look perfect," She reminded me for the thousandth time, "There's no knowing what'll happen…" But she was cut short. Her eyes glazed over, and I knew she was having a vision. I kept calm, so the shop assistant wouldn't badger us with questions afterwards. "Daydreaming, Alice?" I asked casually as someone walked past, looking at Alice with intense eyes. "Hmm? Oh yeah," Alice replied, coming out of her vision. "Bella, I think we have everything," Alice told me, quickly grabbing the clothes I had in my hands and rushing over to the till. "Alice?" I asked, but she ignored me. Alice soon left the shop with her purchased items. I pulled a face. What had happened?

I followed her, leaving at least a couple of seconds after she did. "Alice Cullen," I hissed, trying to sound demanding, "What did you see?"

"I don't know," Alice answered from the window of the driver's seat of Edwards's shiny silver Volvo. I wasn't sure if she was lying, "Are you sure Alice?" I asked her, pulling open the passenger seat of the car, "Yes Bella. It was fuzzy, unclear. I'm not sure what I saw," Alice snapped.

Alice Cullen POV

I didn't want to believe what I saw. It wasn't true. It couldn't be! After all these years, why would I see something like that _now?_ I knew something was going on between Edward and Rosalie, but I never thought that it was something like this. Never! How could Edward do this to Bella, to Emmett? And Rosalie! What is she thinking, keeping something like this in the dark?

How was I going to keep this a secret? The ride home from Seattle was awkward, uneasy. I wasn't sure what to say. I was just glad that Bella wasn't a mind reader like Edward, or she'd be distraught. There had to be something wrong with my vision. There just had to be.

Surely this wasn't happening?

Bella Cullen POV

I looked out of the window, watching Alice zoom down the small road leading to the boring town of Forks. She was silent for the rest of the journey, and I was beginning to get worried. What was she thinking? What was her vision about? Had she been telling me the truth?

She pulled up into the driveway of the Cullen household and raced into the house, leaving the shopping for me to carry in. I sighed; this really was _a sight for sore eyes._

"Alright Bella?" I could see the grin in his tone. It was so typical of Emmett, "Hey Emmett," I answered meekly, my mind still wondering off to Alice. "What's wrong with Alice?" He asked from underneath his jeep. "I'uno. She had a funny vision I think,"

Emmett stopped and poked his head out from the bottom of his car, "Funny vision?" He questioned me with a frown, "I don't know much. She just said it was blurred, and I'm not sure if she was being totally honest with me," I admitted sheepishly, "Ah, what do I know? I'm probably being paranoid,"

*

The rest of the week went in a blur of muffled colours, and before I knew it we were all starting Forks High School again. It seemed a bit weird, returning to school, but I guessed that it had to be done. Edward said to me that he wanted to ride in Rosalie's red convertible with Alice and Jasper. I agreed, only because I wanted to ride in Emmett's big jeep. It was too much of an awesome thing to ride to school in to not bother.

Emmett Cullen POV

I was confused – and for me, that really wasn't rare. "Bella, why is Edward going to school with _Rosalie_?" I asked her. Bella just shrugged, "I think Edward wanted to talk to Alice," She answered me, still shrugging. I think she was just as confused as I was. I pulled a face. Why couldn't Edward just ask Alice about this 'thing' until they reached the school? "And another thing," I continued, but this time I plastered a mischievous grin across my face, "What?" Bella asked me, confusion in her tone, "Why're you in my jeep?"

"Fine then Emmett!" Bella growled, taking my joke seriously, "I'll _run_ to school. It'll be a lot quicker," She snapped. I looked at her. Why was she getting angry? "Bella, honey, it was just a joke," I answered, trying to reassure her. "I just thought you'd want to be with Edward, that's all,"

Bella laughed shrilly, "Be with Edward? That'd be nice. He spends far too much time doing something else than spend time with _me_. I feel unimportant, valueless to him," and to this, Bella _sighed sadly_. I was more than shocked. Since when did Edward – of all people – spend less time with Bella? Something didn't seem right. "Well," I smiled, trying to keep Bella's mind off things, "Time for school!"

Bella Cullen POV

As we reached the school, I felt the usual pang of nerves. I didn't understand. Did anyone else feel these nerves, or was it just me? Was I the only one who was worried about what was going to happen next?

I climbed out of Emmett's over-large jeep effortlessly, getting a few dazzled looks from the humans around me. I smiled; it seemed nice to be noticed. "Watch it Bells, looks like some of these might take a _fancy_ to yah," Emmett chuckled in my ear, "Oh very funny," I replied, rolling my eyes. Rosalie parked her red convertible next to the jeep. Alice seemed uncomfortable, and Edward seemed rather angry. I wondered what had happened, but the thought slipped my mind as Edward entwined his hand with mine.

Emmett Cullen POV

I felt a strange feeling, like it almost made me angry, sick to see Edward hold Bella's hand. I felt like it should have been me, it should be my hand she's holding. I shook my head. _'Not a great thing to think Em. Not with Edward around,' _I thought.

Edward turned to look at me, and gave me a funny look. I shook my head, indicating for him to ask me later, though I really wasn't going to answer anything. Things seemed a bit weird.

Bella Cullen POV

As we reached the doors leading inside the school, I let go of Edwards's hand. It seemed human enough for me to do so. "Freshmen into the assembly hall please. Freshmen, go into the hall … S-sir! Excuse me!" I heard someone from the front desk call. I turned round to see a timid looking boy being called by a plump red-headed woman. He seemed to be going in the wrong direction.

"Sir, that's the ladies restroom. The assembly hall is over _there_," She pointed over towards the hall where my family and I where heading, and I couldn't help but grin.


	3. Awkwardness

**Chapter Three**

'**AWKWARDNESS'**

The next couple of weeks went by in a haze, and nothing seemed right. The table to where we sat each lunch seemed to get tenser in the atmosphere each week, and I'd noticed how Jasper wasn't doing anything to calm anyone of us down. On top of that, Edward and I seemed to grow apart, and I was getting worried.

*

It was unusually sunny on a Friday morning, which meant that we couldn't go into school (not without exposing our secret anyway). I was furious. Why was Edward ignoring me? It couldn't be his 'homework' as he was a 'whiz-kid' in _everything._ He knew all the right answers and everything to do with the curriculum, so why the heck was he ignoring me? Had I done something to upset him?

*

I walked slowly out into the garage, as I knew Emmett would be there – doing something to his jeep no doubt. I needed someone to talk to, to reassure me that I was going crazy. But everything seemed to have gone downhill ever since we freaking started school again. Maybe it would have been better for us if we just didn't go.

"Bells," Emmett greeted me cheerfully. I understood clearly that he liked having me around. "Hey, Em," I replied in a small undertone. Emmett come out from underneath his jeep and gestured me to sit down next to it, "There's something on your mind, isn't there?" He asked me as I willingly sat down on the floor, "Yup," I answered grimly.

"So…? What's wrong?"

*

I spoke to Emmett for what felt like ages, spilling out everything that was bothering me. Oddly enough, he was listening to me, grasping onto every word I said. "Edward's been ignoring you, and you feel like you've done something wrong?" Emmett concluded finally. "Yup," I answered stupidly, "Funny," He frowned. I looked at him intensely, "What?" I asked, "Rose is the same with me. Edward's in his room now, and I think Rose is there too, something to do with Biology homework. I think it's time we confronted the pair of them about this, don't you?"

*

I thought about it for a moment, and reluctantly agreed. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. It took us a fairly long time to reach Edward's bedroom, and I figured it was because we'd both presumed the worst.

"Wait…" I said, stopping Emmett from opening the door leading to Edward's room. "Maybe we should come back later?"

Emmett chuckled, "Chickened out?"  
"Most likely,"  
"Come on Bells, what's the worst that can happen?"

Emmett opened the door at the speed of light, and a loud, hurt cry filled the silence that had etched upon the house. I walked in and was wounded deeply by what I saw. Edward was with Rosalie alright, but they weren't doing Biology homework.

Emmett Cullen POV

My cold dead heart began to ache immensely. I felt like I had been ripped apart. What I had seen with my own eyes practically killed me. Edward and Rosalie, all over each other like they were the last things on Earth, virtually glued to each others faces.

How could they do this? Why would they do this to us, to Bella and me? It wasn't right. What was Bella to Edward, a back up, a second base? The thought of this made me angry. "Get away from her," I hissed venomously. I was beyond furious. I could feel Bella cowering behind me in shock and despair. Edward seemed to acknowledge our presence and stood up. "Step away from _my _Bella," He snarled, "Your Bella?" I mocked nastily, "She's not your anything! She never will be after _this,"_ I growled, indicating the thing going on between him and Rosalie.

Bella Cullen POV

There was nothing left of me as the depression hit me again like a thunder storm. I had always believed that Edward had only thought of Rosalie like a sister. Like a sister! But I guess I was wrong.

I'd always been wrong. It was never me he wanted, it was always her. I was always a toy to him, his back up if things between him and her went wrong.

I was nothing to him, I never had been. I was a fool to kid myself, to believe that he actually loved me. All he ever wanted was Rosalie, and I was nothing.

This is what Alice saw in her vision that day we were in Seattle, and she never told me because she didn't want me getting hurt.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope this chapter is okay. Shocking, right? To hear that Edward was glued to Rosalie's face. Who'd have thought that they were together all along, really?  
Please review and tell me what you think! :) xxx**


End file.
